


Transporters and purple sashes

by Imzadi_Deanna



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Desk Sex, Intense, M/M, Manipulation, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Multi, Plot Twist, Rape Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Soulbonds, Sounds dark but is at its heart a love story I promise, The lack of warning IS a warning, Threesome, Violence, now with porn!, t’hy’la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: Spock raised an eyebrow. “You are under the impression that you are the captain?”This was his moment, “My name is James Tiberius Kirk and I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise. We’re on a five year mission of peace and explor-”His moment was interrupted when a hard boot connected with the back of his knee, causing him to tumble to the ground.“Seems there’s been a transporter mishap,” Leonard said gleefully.“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Time for more of your games, Doctor?”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Jim was never going to be used to the static sensation of his atoms rearranging on the transporter pad. The bright lights of the room hitting the back of his skull with their intensity as he squinted, breathing deeply as the decontamination cycle removed any pathogens from his skin.

“Welcome back, Captain.” A voice called, his eyes snapped up to the transporter controls. Jim hesitated, allowing himself a moment of panic as he took in the sight of the Doctor in front of him. “You’re lucky I happened to be down here.” 

“Mmm . . . Hmm,” Jim made an aborted noise as he took in the doctor's appearance, from his sleeveless uniform showing off his tattoos, down to the phaser attached to the sash wrapped around his waist. Jim swallowed before making direct eye contact with Leonard for the first time since being materialised. Leonard’s eyes shone bright in the light of the room, calculating. Betraying the calm and composed look he was going for with his small smile.

“There was an issue with the transport. Interference from the ion storm.” That explains it. Jim registered the ensigns standing as far away from Leonard as possible in the small room. They were exchanging small, strange looks. Attempting to communicate without words. 

“Third one this year, too. It’s all fun and games until someone gets turned inside out.” Jim’s heart jumped into his throat as sweat broke out on his forehead. He swallowed loudly as he tried to calm himself down.

Leonard walked around the transporter controls. He seemed to be almost vibrating as he approached Jim, a look of anticipation spread across his face. “Is something wrong . . . Captain?”

“Of course not, why would there be . . . Bones?” He took the risk of calling him by the nickname. Leonard stood up straighter, tucking a fist to his chest before shooting it forward. Jim fought the archaic urge to flinch. 

He repeated the gesture back to the man before stepping down from the platform. He squared his shoulders, wondering what his next move should be. The Ensigns along the wall looked back and forth between him and Leonard, eyes intense like they were watching a battle take place.

“At ease, Ensigns.”Jim said cautiously. His training is the only reason he didn’t start holding his breath.

They didn’t react, eyes darting back to Leonard who turned to face them, the small smile gone completely from his face. They stood up impossibly straighter as Leonard’s hand drifted down to his waist, “Your Captain said ‘at ease’.” 

The ensigns slipped into a parade rest, eyes downcast, shaking still visible even to Jim. He looked back at Leonard who was staring at him intently, Jim wasn’t sure what to do next, anxiety thrummed through his system at every second they spent in silence. 

Thankfully Leonard made the move for him. “You look like crap, Jim.”

“As eloquent as ever, Doctor.” Jim allowed himself a quick look down. The uniform he wore was torn in several places and blood splattered, though by the purple colouring he could safely say the majority wasn’t his.

“Any major injuries, blood loss? You gonna drop dead?” 

“Well last I checked, I didn’t bleed purple.” He said, not wanting to admit any weakness. “I thought you were a doctor? Not a transport controller.”

“Well. Why don’t you walk me back to my office and I’ll see what the good doctor can prescribe you,” Leonard said, showing a genuine smile for the first time.

Jim nodded at the remaining crew before moving to follow Leonard out the door.

The doctor blocked the exit, giving Jim a puzzled look.

“Aren’t you gonna give them the orders?”

Oh fuck. Jim looked back at the crew, all of whom seemed to be holding their breath- or maybe that was just him projecting.

“It’s standard procedure at this point is it not,” Jim said calmly. “Are my crew so poorly trained they cannot deal with standards without someone holding their hand?” 

Leonard let out a laugh, moving his arm off the door frame and throwing it over Jim’s shoulder, pulling him along out the doors.“You’d think so. But I’ve got a bunch of so-called Doctors in my sickbay that wouldn’t be able to pour water outta boot with the instructions on the heel.”

Leonard removed his arm once the doors had shut behind them, looking at the purple blood that stained his blue uniform sleeve with a curious look before grabbing at the sash around Jim's body and wiping his hand clean.

“Good thing your sash matches,” Leonard mumbled, seemingly more to himself than jim.

“Now my golden uniform has purple spots to blend with the sash as well,” He replied anyway. Trying to keep Leonard talking while subtly watching their surroundings as they moved through the ship, not knowing what could happen as they moved through the corridors.

“Still an awful combination,” Leonard said, Jim nodded in agreement.

“Did you kill all the locals? I thought the emperor wanted their psychic abilities?” Leonard asked.

“Choices were made,” Jim said extremely vaguely.

“Did you at least leave me something to play with?” Leonard asked again.

“If you wanted a play toy then you should have come along.” 

“Maybe I had better things to do then watch you bat you baby blues at another diplomat,” He grumbled. 

“Like what?” 

“Like organising hypospray by colour,” Was the sarcastic reply

“That doesn’t seem like a useful way to organise necessary medical equipment.” 

“Well then maybe I’m completely sorted in medical. No harm seeing where else could use my delightful southern charm.”

“Is that why you were in the transport room when I got back?” Jim felt himself slip easily into the playful banter, feeling himself relax minutely as time went on and nothing bad happened.

“I was expanding my skill set.” Leonard replied.

“Operating transport controls, is this a sign that you’re not being stimulated enough?” Jim asked innocently. 

“Brat, see if I care enough next time to make sure you’re ok.” Leonard quickened his pace but Jim still caught the smile. He moved to speed up as well but a twisting pain in his side made that impossible.

“Did you actually get injured down there?” Leonard slowed until they were walking side by side. His hand coming up to gently press at Jim’s side. 

“It’s mainly my arm,” Jim concedes, gesturing to his right bicep. 

“I keep telling you that stupid outfit of yours will be the reason you get killed, nobody needs to see that much of your naked skin,” Leonard spoke, his eyes running up and down Jim’s body “You’re a shiny golden target.”

“But then I wouldn’t make such a shiny, golden picture,” He said, flexing his bare arm muscles, accidently causing the wound to reopen and trickle blood.

“God forbid people not see your sex appeal,” Leonard said casually, flipping open his tricorder and giving Jim a rudimentary scan, “You have a few abrasions, I suppose they’re worth fixing.”

“You know I’m ever grateful for your expertise in these matters,” he gave just enough sarcastic inflection to be ambiguous, Leonard gave him an unimpressed look.

Jim almost jumped when an ensign came speeding down the corridor, the man stumbled as he saw them, eyes passing quickly over Jim and lingering on Leonard. Jim swore he saw the man’s lip tremble.

“Ensign,” Jim acknowledged, the man’s eyes widened almost comically as he moved as close to the wall as possible. Trying not to seem like he was fleeing as he moved faster than before.

“Think he just shit his pants?” Leonard snickered.

“Hope not, I’m the Captain of a starship, not a manager of a daycare.” 

“No one would ever accuse you of working with babies, Jim,” Leonard agreed. “Babes, maybe.”

“Well a Captain is entitled to his choice of pleasures.” He said noncommittally.

“Don’t I know it,” Jim could hear the eye roll just from his tone.

“Would you deny a Captain his pleasure?” Leonard shot him a dark look, Jim got the unpleasant feeling he stepped on a landmine.

“I wouldn’t dream of denying the captain anything,” Leonard said after too long a pause. The friendly atmosphere had disappeared fast and Jim wasn’t sure how to get it back. He couldn’t shake the sense of danger that had begun to curl low in his gut.

Taking a big risk, Jim spoke up, “Speaking of Captains, how do you think Acting Captain Spock’s handling my ship?” 

Leonard snorted loudly, the sound echoing down the strangely empty corridors.

“Acting Captain Spock.” Leonard started, the glee evident in his tone “I’m sure he’s as ruthless as he is efficient.”

“I’m surprised he wasn’t there to greet me as well.” Jim said casually, trying to sound like he wasn't fishing for information. “Hand back the reins, so to speak.”

“I’m sure he’s busy up there terrorising your crew,” Leonard said. “If you’re so eager to get back to him then go.” Leonard began to walk away at a faster pace.

“Don’t be jealous just because he gets more of Captain Kirk's time,” Said jim. Unsure now if he should take his chances with the doctor or tempt fate by heading to the bridge.

Leonard looked back at him briefly, a curious look in his eyes before he sighed and looked away.

“Captain, Captain, Captain,” Bones muttered, his hands in his pockets as the medbay doors came into view

“Doctor, Doctor, Doctor?” Jim again injected hopefully the right mix of sarcasm and authority in his tone. He wasn’t sure what kinds of games Bones was playing but he was determined to find out. “Is something wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing, do you think Spock can handle being ‘Acting Captain’ for a little while longer or do you need to go relieve him of the strain of command?” Leonard spoke as if he was asking the most casual question in the world. Jim knew it to be a trap. 

“I can spare a few moments.” He finally settled on. 

“Excellent,” Leonard shot him a small smile, he thinks he got that one right. “Let’s go  
play.”

Jim suppresses the shiver that runs down his spine at Leonard’s words. Grateful that they had finally arrived at Medbay, Jim steps forward enough for the automatic doors to open . . . 

They don’t.

Oops.

Panic claws at his chest before he manages to clamp it down. He turns to Leonard with one eyebrow raised.

“Forgotten the code already have you?” Leonard asked, his tone colder than the ice of Delta Vega.

“Or maybe I’m waiting for my CMO to show some competence.” He said back, he was playing with fire. But as mum always said, gambling pays off when you add fire.

He’s not 100% sure what that means but she said it so often it must mean /something/.

Leonard drew a sharp breath in through his nose, hands leaving his pocket as he keyed in the command for the doors. Jim couldn’t quite see it but he’s sure Leonard pulled something out of his pockets as well, something round and perfectly sized for the palm of his hand. That could be a bad sign.

“My office, Captain.” He was starting to dread how Leonard was saying the word, almost like he was mocking him.

Jim was careful not to make eye contact with any of the unfortunate souls occupying the various medbays. Just the small sight of Christine Chapel's sick smile as she leaned over an engineer who was whimpering at her attention was enough to get his heart racing. He eagerly followed Leonard into his private office, the doors slamming shut behind him.

“Take your uniform off,” Leonard said as he moved towards his desk. 

Jim looked around the room, eyes trailing over the biobed as well as the antique scalpels on the wall, there was a shine on one of the lower ones, as well as a few splatters of blood running down to the floor. Gross. It didn’t look that old either.

Leonard slammed something on his desk, Jim fought the instinctive jump as he turned to raise an eyebrow at the doctor.

“Well?” Said Leonard.

Double oops.

“Well what?” He said casually, running his finger along Leonards bookshelf, wondering how old the mostly empty tumbler of scotch was. 

“Are you going to strip or not?” 

“And why would I do that?”

“Because the good doctor needs to check you over completely before we send your ass back to the bridge, obviously.” Hard to argue that logic.

“Why would I want to get undressed here? It’s filthy. Who knows what I’d catch.” He ran his eyes over the room. “You should fire your Yeoman.”

“I’m sure I can find someone to lick everything clean.” Leonard muttered darkly.

He hoped that wasn’t going to be him. Jim began to strip, unzipping the top of his uniform and pulling his arms out. At that point he became very aware of the fact that he was in a jumpsuit. The weird purple sash that was wrapped around him was the only thing now holding it up above his hips. He hoped that would be enough. 

“The quicker you do what I want the quicker you can get back to whatever it is you actually do around here.” Leonard said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jim challenged as he leaned down to fight with his shoes, using the biobed for support.

“Absolutely nothing, Captain” There was that sarcasm again.

“You don’t need to be rude,” Jim replied as he finally undid the overly complicated knot and placed the sash on the biobed. Taking his sweet time to unzip the rest of his outfit before kicking it away towards the shoes.

He hops up on the bed, going for casual as he leans back on his hands and gives Leonard his best ‘I’m waiting’ look.

The doctor approached slowly, his eyes roaming up and down Jim’s exposed body.

He tried not to fidget. 

“Quit twitching,” Leonard commented as he ran a dermal regen over Jim’s arm, flicking at the spot where the wound had been moments earlier.

“Bad touch, Doctor,” Jim grumbled, moving his arm away from Leonard's hand.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim, before pulling the tricorder back out of his pocket. He gestured for Jim to lay down. 

He went down reluctantly.

Leonard ran the hand held tricorder over Jim’s body. Pausing over his ribs with a scowl.

“What was the point of coming to medbay?” Jim couldn’t stop himself. “You could have done this in the hallway.” 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Triple oops.

“Put your arms above your head,” Leonard said.

“Why?”

“I’m your Doctor, don't question me.”

“I’m your Captain, indulge me.”

Leonard gave him an unimpressed look. “How am I meant to get to your ribs with your damn arms in the way.”

That made sense.

Jim nodded before raising his arms and resting them at the top of the bed, grunting as his muscles pulled on his ribs. Then Leonard, the bastard, pressed down on the most tender part with scary precision. 

“Fuck,” Jim yelled, pulling his arms back down as he moved to sit back up.

Leonard didn’t move his hand, effectively stopping him from sitting up, “I didn’t say you could move,”

“Oh. So sorry.” 

“Lay down,” Jim glared up at Leonard, who glared right back. 

They were at an impasse.

Jim slowly lowered himself back down, his muscles protesting the whole time as he moved his arms slowly back above his head. “You could use some bedside manners, Doc.”

“I’ll be sure to work on that.” Leonard said in perfect deadpan as he gently moved his hand over Jim’s wound. 

“I see why you wanted me down in medical now,” Jim hissed out. “If your instruments are broken you can just tell me.”

Leonard snorted, grabbing a silicone sheet from the side of the bed and slapping it down over jims injured ribs. Jim clenched his eyes and teeth shut as he fought the urge to scream.

He was going to kill him.

“Just prefer a good ol’ fashion approach when it comes to you, Jimmy,” Leonard was mocking him, he was sure. 

Jim could feel an intense heat coming from the sheet on his chest, he tried not to think too hard about what that meant. Instead focusing on how Leonard was now running his hands over his stomach, he couldn’t tell if Leonard was searching for something or petting him.

He opened his eyes to see Leonard looking down at his body, before the hand on his stomach traced down his hip, nails catching briefly on his underwear before continuing to trace redlines down Jim’s leg.

“You touch all your patients like this?”

“Only the ones who need a little extra attention.”

“I’m honoured,” He hoped Leonard could hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

“Spread your legs,” Oh fuck.

“Excuse me,” Jim squeaks out.

“I need to make sure you have no muscle damage, your knees aren’t what they used to be, Captain.” Leonard said perfectly calmly, “Can’t have you walking around like a newborn foal just because you pulled something.” 

“Well-” Jim started.

“Unless you want to get stabbed. If you want to get stabbed then by all means,” Leonard raised his voice. Gesturing to the door.

“Calm down,” Jim sassed before raising his knees, feet firmly planted as he let his legs spread open slightly.

Leonard continued to stare at him.

He spread them a little more.

Leonards eyes seemed to bore holes into jims.

He spread them a little more.

Leonard reached up, grabbing a hold of the closest knee to him. He pushed down until it touched the biobed.

Jim felt his hips protesting the treatment but fought to stay in the position, feeling disgustingly exposed at the same time. He wanted to make a comment about how if he did have muscle damage that could have caused some serious injury. But he’s smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut.

“That could have been bad,” He wasn’t smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

“I know your limits,” and fuck if that wasn’t ominous.

Leonard ran his hands down jims legs, digging his thumb into pressure points and feeling how the muscle jumped and relaxed beneath his hands.

It was almost therapeutic, Jim mused as time passed. His muscles no longer felt strained to hold the position but instead relaxing almost against his will. He fought the urge to physically shake his head as the relaxing sensations started to cloud his mind.

A harsh beeping noise helped him out as the sheet sticking to his chest rapidly lost all its heat and started to peel away from him. He felt one of Leonard’s hands run up his inner thigh as he removed the sheet with the other.

This was getting dangerously intimate, he needed to do something to get control back and he needed to do it soon. He tried to keep his breathing level as he mentally screamed at himself. He really hoped the doctor couldn’t tell he was getting turned on.It was a foolish hope, given the position he was in. The look the doctor gave him said as much.

“Good to see your talents extend to masseuse as well as Space Doctor,” he went for playfulness,trying to dissipate the heavy atmosphere that had crowded around them. 

“I’m just very good with my hands,” Leonards southern drawl had thickened. “Do you hurt anywhere else?” 

“No,” Jim answered honestly.

“Good. We still need to do a thorough decontamination procedure.”

“That already happened in the transport room,” Jim answered him, confused. Watching wearily as Leonard grabbed a scalpel off the wall (Thankfully not one with blood on it) and walked back over. 

“That’s just an external sweep, Jim.” Leonards said, grabbing one side of Jim's underwear and cutting through the fabric like it was butter. “Plus now's as good a time as any for a prostate check.”

Jim felt his face explode with heat. His knees knock together with how quickly he shut his legs. “No, I’m sure that can wait.”

“Stop being an infant,” Leonard rolled his eyes, hands going to Jim’s knees to move him back to his previous position. 

Before he could stop him Jim sat up, hand coming down to help cover himself as the underwear moved to expose him.

“I’m not comfortable with that.”

“Since when?” Leonard gave him a searching look. 

“Since. . . Since forever.” Leonard leaned down until their faces were inches from each other, Jim wouldn’t be the first to blink.

A slicing noise reached Jim’s ear. Leonard leaned away, having successfully cut the other side of his underwear. He scowled at Leonard’s triumphant look.

“Dangerous game you’re playing.” Jim said angrily, feeling like his dignity was hanging by a thread.

“But I like playing with you, Jimmy,” Leonard almost cooed at him, “Our games are so much fun.”

“Well maybe I’m done playing,” Jim spat at him as Leonard successfully wrestled the underwear from his grip. Jim continued to cover himself with his hands, feeling weirdly ridiculous.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Jim. Jim felt his heart race in his chest, not for the first time he wondered what the best course of action here was. How far was he willing to go?

“Last warning,” Leonard spoke. “Move your hands.”

“No.” Jim said with false confidence. 

“Are you disobeying a direct order, Jim.” Leonard says dangerously. 

“Direct order?” Jim mocked, deciding the best course of action was to be the big bad starship captain. “Last I checked, bones, I’m the one who makes the orders here.”

“Is that so,” Leonard moved back, taking his hands off of Jims thighs and leaning against his desk. “You’re being rather naughty today,”

What? “Compared to how I usually act?” 

He could get control back. He could win. What would Captain Kirk do in this situation? “Are you done with your little power play or do I need to call security?” 

“Security.” Leonard raised both his eyebrows. 

“Yes security!” Bingo! That’s the key. Clearly the doctor had not expected this turn of events. Point to Jim!

“You’re going to call security.” Leonard confirmed. “And what do you think they’re going to do?”

“They’ll obey their Captains orders.” Jim said with as much bravado as possible. “You’ll be sent to the brig and I'll be on my merry way to take control of the ship.”

Leonard paused for a long moment. “And you think I can’t stop you?”

“Unless you have some sort of. . . . Magic button,” Jim scoffed at him, slipping off the biobed and doing nothing to hide his smug grin.

“Magic button?” Leonard questioned, sounding way too amused for the situation.

“Yes magic button!” Jim doubles down. “Unless you have one you can press. I’m going to be pressing the button on the wall and calling security.”

He gets up and walks to the box on the wall, glaring back at Leonard as he hesitates, hoping he’s making the right move before going to press the button.

“Jim.” Leonard said, deceptively softly.

There is a static sensation, starting at his heart and rushing to his fingertips. It’s gone just as quickly as it came.

“What?” Jim turned around, eyes wide as Leonard stared him down.

Leonard smiled at him before showing him the small object in his hand, “I guess it’s lucky . . . I have a magic button.”

Before Jim can say anything else, Leonard makes a show of pressing the button again. The static is back, causing Jim’s arms to tense painfully, his teeth grinding as the sensation ramped up rapidly the longer Leonard held down the button.

He gasped as Leonard mercifully let go of the button.

“Are you going to behave?” Leonard asked.

“G. . . Go fuck yourself,” jim spat out. 

“Wrong answer,” he almost sounded apologetic before pressing the button harder.

If the others had felt like charged static, this was the equivalent to being struck by lightning

“Mmmm . . Aaahh .” Jim let out involuntarily, throwing his head back against the wall as pain lanced through him.

The pain stopped, Jim fell on the floor panting, eyes clenched shut. When he opened his eyes it was to Leonard standing above him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What was that?” Leonard asked inconspicuously, “You have something to say?”

Jim frantically shook his head, feeling a warmth raiding from the back of his skull and making him feel dizzy.

“More of your fun and games, Bones?” Jim said bravely. “Pretty ballsy hurting your captain.”

In retaliation, Leonard grabbed a fistful of Jim’s hair, causing him to look up at him. A sick grin on his face. “But you’re not the captain.”

Jim wondered how he was going to play this. Denial? Admission? Anger?

“Did you think I wouldn’t realise?” Leonard said sweetly, “You thought you could fool me?”

“What are you talking about,” Jim went for denial.

“Drop the captain act, tell me who you are.” Leonard demanded, his foot coming up and pressing down on Jim’s throat.

The warm feeling in the back of his mind seemed to grow in intensity as Leonard glared down at him. This was his moment. He knew what to say. 

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk.” He spoke, trying to sound more confident than he felt. “And I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise.”

The warmth in his head vanished as suddenly as it had appeared as Leonard started to laugh. Moment over.

“USS Enterprise . . . Oh Jimmy, I don’t think you’re in Kansas anymore,” Leonard mocked, reaching down to stroke Jim’s face. His foot making it impossible for Jim to move away. The huge smile on his face showing off all his teeth. 

“Get off me,” Jim grunted out, struggling to breath under the pressure. “You treat your captain like this?”

“My captain’s not here,” Leonard pointed out, watching as Jim struggled. His face changing colour the longer Leonard held him down. 

“I,” Jim started, coughing when Leonard applied more pressure. 

“You got something to say?” Leonard asked. Jim shook his head frantically.

“What to do, what to do,” Leonard tapped the ‘magical button’ against his chin. Small jolts racing though Jim’s system with every tap. “I suppose I should take you to Spock. Can’t have a double of the . . . Captain running around.”

“Spock is a logical being,” Jim pointed out, struggling with the words.“He’ll see the importance of returning me to my universe.”

“Oh of course, Vulcans are very logical.” Leonard seemed to agree.

Leonard took his foot off of Jim’s chest, his back to him as he moved away. He kicked the wrinkled uniform back at him as Jim coughed on the floor.

“Well, if we’re going to be taking a trip though the ship,” Leonard said thoughtfully. “You need to look the part.”

Jim got dressed, careful not to turn his back to Leonard. The jumpsuit felt like sandpaper as it rubbed against his sensitive skin.

“Better keep up the big brave captain routine,” Leonard mocked him. “If you get attacked before we reach the bridge I ain’t sticking my neck out for you.” 

Jim frantically tried to tie the scarf back around his waist, unable to replicate the knot from earlier, as Leonard unlocked the doors. He wished Leoanrd hadn’t cut up his underwear as he awkwardly moved back through medbay.

As they passed back through the doors of medbay Jim realised he hadn't done up the laces of his boots. What a stupid oversight. Bracing a foot against the wall he leaned over to fix his mistake.

There was a hand squeezing his ass before he finished. With a yelp he slammed his foot back down and jumped away. Twisting around he came face to face with a smiling chapel. “So jumpy.”

She winked at him before walking off, Jim glared at Leonard, who was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

“I told you to be careful.” He eventually choked out, “Not my fault you don’t understand the rules of this universe.”

“It’s not my fault everyone here wants to feel me up,” Jim spat out, waiting impatiently for Leonard to calm down.

“Let’s not keep the ‘acting captain’ waiting, gotta get the right Jim back to take over his ship” Leonard said, sounding way too happy. They marched through the ship, as Leonard continued to power walk through the hallways they came across a yeoman.

“Doctor McCoy,” She startled, “Your presence is requested on the bridge.”

“Good thing that’s where I’m headed then,” He didn’t pause. If he didn’t know any better he’d say the Doctor was practically skipping as they reached the turbo lift that would take them to their destination.

“I don't know why you're so happy,” Jim said, trying not to make it too obvious he was trying to catch his breath. “Spock and I are going to have a calm, reasonable discussion and I’ll be sent back to my universe as fast as possible.”

Leonard nodded as if he agreed. “Get the big bad captain back to his big bad universe.”

“Then you’ll get your captain back, and I can go back to my ship.” Jim continued, feeling like he had to explain.

“Of course,” Leonard nodded his head harder as the lift doors slammed shut behind them.

“He won’t play whatever fucked up game you’ve got going in that head of yours,” He said vindictively. Leonard turned around to look at him, an intense look in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Well fuck, now he wasn’t.

“Yes.” He lied 

“Well I don’t know about no spocks in other universes,” Leonard drawled, “But I know a thing or two about the green blooded bastard we’re about to say hello to.” He ran a hand down jims arm, circling around his wrist. 

Jim ripped his hand out of Leonard's grip. 

“Do you want to know what I know?” Leonard started to circle around Jim, looking him up and down. 

“No.” Yes.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” No.

“Are you really sure?” Leonard moved until he was pressed against Jim’s back. Jim tensed up as he felt breath on the back of his neck, a nose brushing up against the shell of his ear.

“Indulge me, just one little thing,” Leonard whispered in his ear. “This could save your life.”

“What?” Jim tried to keep the waver out of his voice.

He could feel Leonard smile against the back of his neck. “It’s not ‘acting’ Captain Spock.”

Before Jim can clarify what he means the turbo lift doors slide open and Leonard shoves him forward. Determined not to seem weak in front of the crew Jim ripped his arm out of Leonard's grip.

All activity on the bridge halts, a dozen pairs of eyes focus solely on Jim. The person in the Captain's chair doesn’t turn around.

Swallowing hard, Jim speaks up, “I reque- no, demand an audience with the current captain of the enterprise.”

The captain's chair slowly swings around. 

It’s spock, his green tinted skin juxtaposed with the gold of his uniform- identical to Jims in all but the blood splatters.

“Fascinating.” Spock raised himself from the Captain's chair, walking up to Jim. At his full height Jim was eye level with his chin. 

Determined not to seem weak he raised his eyes, refusing to break eye contact. A hand came up and cupped his jaw, Spock's fingers like a steel clamp pressing into his face as he forced Jim to tilt his head side to side.

Spock moved first, he counted that as a win. The captain turned his back to Jim before walking away.

“Looks like you’re getting your wish, Jimmy.” Leonard said almost gleefully, “Sulu, try not to crash her.”

With as much bravado as possible Jim followed after spock, heading into the relatively small ready room to the side of the bridge.

Spock immediately sat behind the captains desk near the back of the room, watching Leonard and Jim like a cat watching its prey.

“Speak,” he prompts when nobody makes a move.

“You’re the captain?” Jim said redundantly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “And you are under the impression you are also the captain?”

This was his moment, “My name is James Tiberius Kirk and I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise. We’re on a five year mission of peace and explor-”

His moment was interrupted when a hard boot connected with the back of his knee, causing him to tumble to the ground.

“Seems there’s been a transporter mishap,”Leonard said gleefully.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Time for more of your games, Doctor?”

“He’s the one that wanted to come see you,” Leonard shrugged.

Spock leaned back in his chair, a hand coming up and slowly pulling down the zip of his uniform.

With a hand in the back of his hair Leonard forced Jim to crawl forward until he could throw him at Spock. He braced his hands on Spock's thigh and pushed away from him.

Spock’s hand joined Leonard’s on the back of Jim’s head.

“I will not be pleased if you bite me,” Spock said before rubbing the tip of his cock along Jim’s bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim didn’t take any risks as Spock slipped inside his mouth, covering his bottom teeth with his tongue, letting his head be pushed up and down Spock in a lazy rhythm, frantically trying to keep calm and breath through his nose.

“You are lucky the crew did not assume you were fair game,” it was going to be a challenge staying calm.

“The crew knew the moment he stepped off the transporter pad.” Leonard spat as he shoved Jim’s head down, forcing Spock's cock to rub against the back of his throat, his jaw stretching to accommodate the girth. It was also going to be a challenge to stay breathing apparently. “Plus they wouldn't risk pissing you off. They know you get first dibs on any Jimmy that comes through.”

“Be that as it may,” Spock said, calm as if nothing was happening. “You took unnecessary risks by parading him through the ship, just so you could have some fun.”

“Well then how do you want to play this?” Leonard huffed, letting go of Jim’s head to cross his arms. “The crew all saw us take him in here, they’re going to have certain expectations when we take him back out.”

As Jim tried to move away spock's hand came up, keeping Jim from moving his mouth away from the cock that was resting on his tongue. he tightened his grip until Jim took the hint and started to suck, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as a sharp pain radiated out from his scalp.

“It seems I no longer have any real choice but to play your games,” Spock said. His hips making small jolts upward to meet the downward push of Jim’s head. “Your methods are, as usual, childish.”

“Fuck off, pointy. If you don’t want to play you don’t have to.” Leonard scoffed, Spock ignored the comment in favour of pushing Jim’s head down as far as he could, enjoying the distressed noise as his cock slipped down Jims throat. He kept his eyes on the man in his lap, watching as the tears unintentionally slid down his face. “You know I’m more than happy to keep him all to myself.”

Jim gagged around it, his body locking up as he tried to pull away, his throat convulsing as he tried and failed to pull in air. Spock removed his hand after a few moments. He threw himself back, coughing and gagging. Trying and failing to catch his breath, spit falling down his chin. He reached up to wipe it away as Leonard cooed above him. The tears that had been resting precariously in his eyelids spilling down his face.

“Oh poor baby,” he leaned down to run his hands through Jim’s messed up hair, enjoying the gentle flinches as his nails ran across Jim’s scalp.

“Keep going.” Spock spoke in a calm voice, his emotionless eyes locking onto Jim’s.

“No.” Jim spoke up, voice rough but eyes defiant. “I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Definant is not a good look on you,” Spock said calmly, a glob of Jim’s spit trailing down the side of his cock and soaking into his pants.

“How dare you treat me this way,” Jim tried to sound angry, feeling like the effect was ruined somewhat by the wrecked sound of his voice.

“Better put your mouth back to good use. Before we decide you’re not worth the trouble.” Leonard said, pushing Jim forward again so he was forced to lean on spock's lap. “I’m sure there are other members of the crew that would love a piece of you, Jimmy.”

He shut his mouth tight, raising his arms to try and push off on spock's lap like he had the first time. Spock reached down, grabbing his jaw this time instead of the back of his head

“Tell me who you are.” He said, Jim wondered what Spock was searching for as his eyes seemed to pierce right down into his soul. “I am in no mood for games.”

There was really no other answer he could give. “I’m Captain James Tiberius Kirk.” He said with conviction, throwing in a smirk for good measure.

Spock leaned back in his chair with an almost sigh, allowing Leonard to push Jim’s head forward again.

“The sooner you suck him off the sooner we can get onto other things,” Leonard said as he rubbed Jim’s face in Spock's lap, soaking Jim in a mix of his own spit and the lubricant spock was naturally producing. “Like getting the fantastic ass of yours back to where it belongs.”

Jim wanted to say something back, but he knew the moment he opened his mouth he was going to have a cock shoved down his throat. He wasn’t stupid.

The hands Jim had managed to keep on Spock's thighs tightened as he went to throw himself upwards, If he could get the right momentum he could-

Before he could get to his feet Leonard shoved him back down.

“I think we’re going to have to do something about those hands of his, Spock.” Leonard said gleefully.

“Indeed.”

“You’re not tying me up!” Jim said in a hurry.

“What a good idea, kid.” Bones clicked his tongue, his hands tightening in Jim’s hair as he pulled him up to stand, taking the opening and working on pure instinct. Jim went to punch Leonard in the ribs.

Spock moved faster.

Reaching forward he removed the purple sash from Jim’s waist and used it to tie his arms behind his back with a fluidity that could only have come from practise.

As he did this, Leonard reached down and ripped the zip of Jim’s suit down, yanking the clothing off his shoulders and pushing them down and off one leg, taking the clunky shoe with him and trying to shove the other off his foot before Spock threw Jim back on the desk, spreading his legs as Jim's shoulders screamed in protest at hitting the desk.

His bound arms offered no help.

He tried to close his legs before the men could do anything else in creepy coordination.

“For a Captain, you are very easy to overpower.” If anyone else had said that Jim would assume he was being mocked, with Spock though he still couldn’t rule that out.

“You’re welcome for that.” Leonard grunted as he jumped on the desk, pushing Jim up so he could sit behind him, letting his lean back on his chest even as jims arms dug into his chest painfully, he helped Spock out by reaching down and pulling Jim’s left leg up and out, Spock pinning the right leg down to the desk. “Magic buttons sure are great aren’t they, Jimmy.”

“You had to use the agoniser on him.” Spock stated.

“That’s just how the game goes,” Leonard shrugged. “Besides he practically begged me.”

“And I am sure it was no hardship for you,” spock agreed, his thumb tracing the line where jims thigh creased into his ass. Sending mixed signals to Jim’s brain.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leonard demanded to know.

“It means, Leonard. You are known for finding every opportunity to inflict pain,” Spock said simply, using his other hand to reach down into the top draw of his desk and pulling out a bottle of lube, expertly flicking the lid open.

“Just part of my charm,” Leonard reached over with his free arm, holding out two fingers for Spock, there was a hesitation before Spock delicately squirted some lube on them, Jim felt Leonard’s shoulders drop slightly.

“You just keep lube lying around the ship, seems a little risky,” Jim said bravely.

“We can always pretend we don’t and fuck you dry instead?” Leonard replied helpfully.

“Wait, I didn’t agree to that.” Jim tensed up, trying to wiggle off the desk. Both hands tightened on his legs and Bones tucked Jim's shoulder under his chin so he could look down and see what he was doing.

“You haven't agreed to any of this.” As he slowly lowered his hands down past Jim’s balls, panic started to settle into Jim’s bones, internally battling with himself whether he should relax as much as possible or remain tense.

Leonard plunged both fingers in hard and fast, the hilt of his fingers trying to continue the forward motion into Jim’s body. Jim bit off a scream at the intrusion, not wanting to give them any more satisfaction, above them Spock's breathing became minutely harder.

He pulled his fingers out, rubbing around the outer rim of Jim’s hole and feeling the ring of muscles tense and give under his ministrations before plunging his fingers back in, his eyes locked on Spock as Spock watched the display before him.

He lewdly thrusted his fingers in and out, paying attention to the little gasps Jim involuntarily gave, he rubbed along Jim’s inner walls, feeling them almost reluctantly start to relax. He pulled them out slowly, feeling the ring of muscle spasm around his fingers tips before remaining slightly gaped when he removed them entirely.

He reached up to spock's hand, his two fingers pointed out towards spock expectantly.

He wasn’t disappointed this time as Spock copied the gesture, running his fingertips along Leonards slick ones. Slowly he guided spock's hand down to Jim’s hole. Rubbing along his fingers once more before plunging back into Jim and remaining as deep as possible, waiting.

Jim’s breathing sped up, catching on quickly to what the Doctor was encouraging as Spock's mainly dry fingers started to press into his hole alongside Leonard’s. He tried to twitch his hips away, the dry rub of Spock's fingers aching. His cock, which had become hard against his stomach, twitching at the sensation.

They continued to ignore him, Spock not stopping the slow push of his fingers until Jim’s rim gave way and sucked his fingers into the wet heat. The back of his fingers rubbed up along Leonard inside Jim.

Jim grunted as they touched fingers inside him, the stretch hurting, burning as he unintentionally clenched down against the intrusions. He couldn’t shake the thought that this was now less about fingering him than them having an intimate moment.

“Don’t get much more intimate than this,” Leonard almost crooned at Spock, resting his head on Jim’s as he watched the faint emotions play on his Vulcans face. Invisible to all except those that knew him.

“Indeed, Leonard,” Spock said.

“Always just like the first time we did this,” Leonard dragged his fingers along spocks, trying to slip one finger between Spock's two inside jim.

Jim had had enough of the intimate moment, “Are we done with the finger meet cute?”

Leonard scoffed against Jim’s ear, pulling his head back as he began to spread his fingers inside jim.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Are we not paying enough attention to you?” Leonard asked.

Whoops.

“I can feel how you’re clenching around our fingers,” Leonard continued, “Not enough for you? Do you want more in that greedy hole of yours?”

Jim let out a harsh breath as Leonard found his prostate.

“I’m more than happy to fuck you, Darlin’.” Leonard said, “Stuff you full of my cock until all you can do is moan.”

They continued the rhythm, Spock's fingers beginning to thrust into him harder, working their way as deep as possible into the tight passage, stretching it more than Jim thought possible and burning in a way that couldn’t be good for him.

“Want me to fuck you infront of a real captain, Jim?” Leonard asked. “You should concentrate, maybe some of his talent will rub off on you. Make you a better actor. Because that’s all it is Jimmy. Acting, pretending to be a big strong captain when really you’re a cock hungry little sex slave. I could tell you were gagging for someone to fuck you the moment I saw you.”

“Take a space walk without a suit,” Jim panted out, glaring defiantly at the Vulcan in front of him, he didn’t think he’d be able to get his leg out from under spock's hand but maybe he could get his other leg away from Leonard, then it was just a matter of kicking Spock away so he could then-

“Oh, I think I touched a nerve,” Leoanrd whispered into his ear. The hand that was holding Jim’s leg up moving to pull it high enough for Leonard to plant kisses on Jim’s knee. “Don’t start fighting us now it’s just getting to the good parts.”

“Fuck! stop.” Jim hissed, his leg muscles burning with the strain, he tried to wiggle out of their grip again but both men just shifted with his movements, not allowing him any leeway.

“But I’m having so much fun,” Leonard began to run his hand up and down Jim’s leg, massaging the straining muscle. “You’re so pretty when you’re submitting like a good boy.”

“ ‘m not,” Jim practically whimpered, his face burning.

“Pretty? Or submitting?” Leonard questioned.

Jim opened his mouth to cuss leonard out but the man interrupted him before he could “Do vulcans lie in your universe?”

“I, what?” Jim said, confused.

“Do. Vulcans. Lie. In your universe?”

“They . . No.” Jim finally answered, unsure where Leonard was going with this.

“Well,” Leonard said, “Spock, wouldn’t you say Jim here is submitting to us most beautifully?”

Jim focused his eyes on the Vulcan in front of, realising why he hadn’t been saying anything for the last few minutes. Spock’s eyes were downcast, locked onto where his fingers were joined with Leonard’s, fucking into Jim’s hole in a hypnotic rhythm.

“Beautiful.” Spock said simply.

Leonard hooked his chin over Jim’s shoulder, “Wouldn’t he look good with a collar, Spock? Just waiting for us to get off shift and stuff him full.”

Spock didn’t say anything, the green hue to his cheeks darkening the more Leonard spoke. Leonard pulled his fingers out of Jim, allowing Spock to sink three into him instead as he shifted around, forcing Jim’s arms up and behind Leonards back, the strain already pulling harshly on Jim’s shoulders.

“Those beautiful blue eyes, I bet they look so pretty with tears in them.” Said Leonard, the fingers that had been inside Jim moving to trailing along Spock’s cock, fingertips barely able to brush the tip as he pushed Jim forward more with the strain.

“Did they? I saw them slip out as he was gagging on you, too much for his pretty little mouth.” Leonard let go of Jim’s leg, letting it drop down to the desk. The static feeling of blood rushing back to the limb making Jim curl his toes. “There’s so much we could do with a trained slut.”

Jim grunted as Spock’s fingers jabbed into his prostate.

“Let him cock warm for you while you’re doing all that damn paperwork.” He continued to lean forward, trying to wrap his hand around Spock as Jim was forced forward, spock’s knuckles getting caught between the desk and Jim, forcing him to stop his movements and just let Jim sink down onto them.

“He’d be so happy to see us, training him to bounce on your cock for hours at a time. Be our pretty little sex toy.” The only thing stopping Jim from falling off the desk with the weight of Leonard leaning on his back was the three fingers spock had buried deep inside him.

Jim’s body felt like it was being shocked with the agoniser again. He could feel it thrumming all the way down to the tips of his fingers. He didn’t want to come like this. He couldn’t stop the twitching of his hips or the desperate little noises that were leaving his mouth as Spock hit his prostate every time he moved.

“Oh Darlin’, look at you.” Leonard refocused his attention on jim now that he had a hand on Spock, “So greedy, bet you wish you had your hole stuffed more.”

“Nnnngh,” Said Jim eloquently.

“Fingers just aren't enough for you, you need the real thing.” Leonard stated. “I can feel how much you need this, how much you want my cock buried in your ass.”

Spock pressed up against the body in front of him. His fingers deep inside Jim pushed until the knuckles started to slip inside Jim as well, the strength of Spock's hand lifting Jim’s weight off the desk until Leonard got the hint and helped to pull Jim’s legs on the desk. Positioning him onto his knees, chest pushed forward as his face rested on Spock's neck, his fingers still deep inside him.

“Unless you wanna fuck him?” Said leonard when they were settled. “Want your turn fucking him, Spock?”

“I do not wish to indulge you in this game.” Spock said simply. Leaving no room for debate in Jim’s opinion.

Leonard seemed to disagree.

“Don’t you want to fuck yourself into his body, mark him with your scent,” Leonard’s voice sounded filthy, “Leave it to drip out of his body as we make him walk back to the transporter room.”

Jim couldn’t move his head in this position, he couldn’t shift his knees enough to gain any leverage to move back, his arms strained behind Leonards back and he was thankful for the anchoring arm around his waist, sure he would have his arms ripped out of their sockets if they let him just dangle there.

“Everyone would know he was yours,” Leonard continued, shifting around on his knees behind Jim, making sure the man didn’t fall forward even with Spock standing close enough to help hold him up. “Poor little Jimmy, thinking he could act like the big bad captain. Thought he could boss everyone around. Until you shut him up.”

“Made him scream and gag for your cock loud enough for everyone to know who the Captain really is around here.” Leonard continued to paint the picture for Spock, enticing him, knowing if he said the right words he’d get exactly what he came for.

“You are making a lot of assumptions, Leonard.” Spock said. “How will you know if this Captain can take it.”

“Look at him, he was made for taking cock.” Leonard said, his free hand wrapping around jims cock and giving it a quick tug before pulling away, loving the choked noise Jim made. “I bet he could even take us both.”

Leonard turned his attention back to Jim, pressing gentle kisses along his neck, He felt the pull when Spock removed his fingers from Jim’s hole, he didn’t let the surprise show on his face though when he felt Spock’s slick hands reach around Jim and undo his zipper.

“What happens if I can’t” Jim couldn't stop himself from asking.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy.” Leonard’s cock brushed up against Jim’s puffy hole, “I’m sure a smart captain such as yourself knows what a safeword is.”

With Spock’s hand acting as a guide Leonard slid into Jim in one smooth motion, his hips reaching Jim’s ass with a satisfying smack. If not for spock they would have gone tumbling onto the floor.

There was silence in the room, except for the heavy breathing of the two humans on the desk.

“That doesn't make any sense.” Jim finally spoke up.

“What?”

“Saying I can safeword, implies that you know what my safeword is.” Jim said, attempting to sit back from his precarious position. “How would you know what my safeword is?”

“That’s your objection.” Leonard said with a snort. “I’m saying the filthiest fucking things you’ve probably heard in your life and you question the safeword aspect?”

“So you don’t actually know my safeword” Jim said with a grunt as Leonard rolled his hips back into him.

“True,” Leonard agreed, shifting his hips to get a better angle,

“Then I could just say any word,” Jim pointed out.

“Also, true.” He agreed again.

“Well then,” Jim struggled to remember a single word that wasn’t a filler. “Pecans.”

“Hmm,” Leonard seemed to contemplate the word. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Is that word not safe enough for you.”

“I don’t believe it’s your word. Not enough conviction behind it.” Leonard said. “Besides you look like a man that would say ‘Pecans’ during sex.”

“What the fuck does that even mean.” Jim spat out flabbergasted.

“It means that you are going to be fucked for as long as we wish it,” Spock cut in. Leonard let out a short laugh, his hips snapping up harder into Jim.

“Yeah that’s right, get into it Spock I wanna hear you do some dirty talk.” Leonard said gleefully.

Jim felt a hand trail up his side before it cupped his jaw, forcing him to arch his back as it pulled his head up. He was moved until he was eye level with spock.

“If you want our help,” Spock started. “Then you will stop fighting and let us fuck you until you physically can not continue.”

Behind him Leonard moaned in encouragement, the arm around Jim’s waist tightening. He shifted more until he could pull Jim back to press his chest along Jim’s back, mercifully taking some of the pressure of his arms.

“Once you are nothing more than a fucked out mess beneath our hands I will consider letting you go. But only once you beg so prettily us one last time.” Spock moved his hand to trace Jim’s lips, “You are not the first Jim to fall into our laps and I am sure you will not be the last. So I suggest you please us before another replacement arrives.”

“You,” Jim said eventually, feeling like his head was full of cotton, “You do this with all the Jims.”

“Only the pretty ones.” “Yes.”

They spoke at the same time. Leonard reached up with his free hand and began to pinch and twist at Jim’s nipples, spitting down over Jim's shoulder to help himself, Jim couldn’t hold back to grunts leaving his mouth every time Leonard thrusted into him as deep as possible, his pace making it almost impossible for Jim to catch his breath

“You can safeword at any time, Jimmy.” Leonard cooed in his ear, fucking up into him. “If you can figure it out we’ll let you go. Promise.”

Jim could barely remember his own name.

Spock's fingers started to gently trace along Jim’s stretched rim, feeling the slick slide of the cock thrusting in and out of the man, he reached down to where his own cock was leaking his personal lubrication and gathered some on his fingers, bringing it back to rub against Jim’s perineum.

“I- fuck, ugh . . . Stop,” Jim whimpered out between thrusts of Leonard’s hips.He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to take Spock’s finger as well.

“Not a safe word,” Leonards voice sang in his ear, shifting around on his knees to push Jim forward more. The hand that was playing with his nipples moving to wrap around Jim’s throat as he continued to piston his hips.

“Please,” Jim cried out as the hand constricted his breathing just enough to make him dizzy.

“Oh a please, you are a treat,” Leonard thrusted his hips impossibly faster.

Jim felt as one of Spocks long fingers slipped into his hole, his body tensed up as he tried to curl in on himself, it was too much, he was going to be torn in half.

“Enterprise” Jim hissed out, just as Spock began to pump his finger out of time with Leonards thrusts.

They paused.

“Is that the safe word in your universe?” Leonard asked, Jim could feel his grin against his neck. “Should have known no matter the universe Jimmy Kirk’s a filthy brat.”

He couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than relief when Spock’s fingers moved away from him.

Leonard did not have the same reaction, the hand around Jim’s neck shifted back down to his nipples and a sharp fingernail dragged across the erect bud. Jim hissed in pain, his hips pressing down as Leonard thrusted up.

“Uh-oh,” Leonard said into Jim’s ear, “I think you’ve made the Captain shy again, Darlin’.”

“You should apologise for trying to safeword,” Said Leonard. “He was just getting into the game to, it’s not his fault you’re a spoilt fucking brat.”

“Stop,” Spock said unexpectedly, Leonard finally pausing.

“What?” He snapped after a moment, impatient for whatever Spock was going to say.

“I will fuck him now.”

“You had the option of fucking him,” Leonard snapped his hips forward, jim whimpered.

“Do I need to make it an order.” Spock said coldly.

“Oh an order, Captain?” Leonard mocked. “Who says you’re the captain I’m going to listen to.”

He leaned over to whisper into Jim’s ear. “I’m currently fucking MY captain, and he’s loving every second of it.”

Jim opened his mouth to say something but Leonard brought up the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jim’s waist to grab his throat again.

“No, no,” He said. “The grown ups are talking,”

“Remove your hands,” Spock said in an eerily even tone.

“Fuck off.” Leonard said eloquently, resting his thrusting inside of Jim’s body. “He’s mine right now and you can wait your turn.”

“James, get off the Doctor.” He couldn’t even begin to work out how he would do that in this position.

“He doesn’t have to listen to you,” Leonard hissed, “You don’t own him.”

“I own everyone on this ship, Including you.”

Jim could feel Leonard throb inside him with those words.

Leonard stilled his hips, Pulling Jim flush against him, his cock buried as deep as possible inside him.

“James, fuck yourself on my cock.” Leonard said, voice challenging.

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to do that either with his arms bound and Leonard holding him so tightly.

They were at a stalemate. He could feel the electric energy in the air as the Doctor and the Captain stared each other down, neither willing to concede to the other.

Jim swallowed hard, shifting up on his knees and back down again- trying to help ease the sore feeling.

Spock's sharp gaze snapped to him, eyes locking onto his and holding him. Spock’s hands gripped Jim’s hips hard, pulling him up and forward as much as possible with his arms still bound behind Leonard.

“You will not win by playing these games with me,” He wasn’t sure who spock was addressing at that moment. His hole twitched as the tip of Leonard's cock pulled at the abused ring of muscles.

Before Jim could react Spock was forcing him back down. Impaling him on Leonard’s cock, his knees bouncing against the desk and he was already arching his back in pain before he could stop himself, trying to pull away.

Spock used this momentum to pick him back up, pulling his hips and forcing Leonard to lean forward with the circle of Jim’s arms, before slamming him back down.

It was brutal, it was painful, and it was slamming Leonard cock against his prostate with each drop.

“Fuck,” Leonard echoed Jim’s thoughts. “Fuck, Fuck Spock I-”

“You forget your place, Leonard. You may hold power on this ship but you do not control it or the crew.” Spock’s eyes were blown wide, his teeth bare as he manipulated Jim’s body. “Under my leadership, you own nothing.”

Leonard pushed his hips up, chasing Jim as Spock pulled him away again.

“Don’t move.” Spock hissed out, Leonard froze.

Spock took a moment to control his voice, “You will keep still, or I will take him away and continue the game without you.”

Leonard whimpered, rubbing his face along Jim’s sweaty back as Jim was forced to bounce on his cock, feeling like a rag doll for all the control he had.

“What was it you said before, Leonard?” Spock asked. “Ah, yes, ‘training him to bounce on your cock for hours at a time.’”

Leonard groaned, hips making aborted motions upwards.

“How do you expect to be able to train him as a ‘pretty little sex toy’ when you can not even handle this much.” Jim whimpered as Spock continued to pick him up and slam him down like he weighed nothing. His knees grinding against the wood of the desk with every forced movement downward.

“I’ve been playing with him a lot longer than you have,” Leonard said in a gasp, arms leaping off the desk to try and hold Jim down on himself, wanting to take some control back.

“Indeed,” Jim was going to be covered in dark bruises if Spock’s grip was any indication, he could feel how much control it took to keep moving his body as he did, the Vulcan never breaking a sweat. “And yet you have no control over yourself still.

“You decided to involve me, so we will be playing this my way now.” Spock stopped the motion of Jim’s hips when just the tip of Leonard's cock remained inside.

“How- how do you wanna play this then,” Leonard huffed out. “Captain?”

Everything came to a stop as Spock held him up, Leonard’s hard breath hitting Jim’s shoulders even with the distance between them. Spock lowered his head for a moment, just long enough to trace his lips over the length of Jim’s forehead before pulling away. The one moment of tenderness playing in Jim’s mind on repeat.

Eventually, Spock spoke up. “Fuck him, Doctor.”

With a desperate noise Leonard slammed his hips up, coming up onto his knees as his nails dragged along Jim’s chest. He leaned on the man's back and fucked into him as hard as he could. Not wanting to let go of him.

Jim felt like he was going to be torn in half, the weight of Leonard clinging to him trying to drag him down back to the desk while spock's iron grip on his hips forcing him to remain resting on his knees.

Mercifully, Leonards hips began to falter, a whine escaping his throat as he aimlessly fucked up into Jim, he leaned forward more- far enough for Spock to reach over and rest their foreheads together over Jim’s shoulder, Spock’s cock beginning to grind up against Jim’s straining one, the battling pleasure sensations driving him wild.

The slick feeling of Spocks lubricant made the drag of his cock along Jims fucking fantastic as Jim was forced forward against him, he couldn’t move any part of his body with how they were positioned, he couldn’t get away or get any closer as Leonards frantic motions shoved him against spock repeatedly.

The realisation that he was going to come from this slammed into him almost as hard as Leonard was, he felt himself clenching around Leonard as he struggled to get a breath in, his neck getting caught on Spock's clavicle as he leaned forward. He couldn’t see what they were doing, there were wet noises next to his ear as Leonard’s whimpers became muted.

The sensation of Spock grinding his hips forward at the same time as Leonard sent him over the edge. He’s not sure who was making the embarrassingly high pitch noises as he came but he had a feeling it might have been him.

Jim’s head swam as he was moved to the side, his bare ass hitting the desk with a wet noise, he tried not to flinch as Leonard manoeuvred out from between his arms, pulling harshly on his shoulders as he did.

Looking over he could see as Leonard collapsed into Spock’s arms, the hands that had been gripping him so harshly changing to caress the other man.

Jim felt like an intruder.

He stood up from the desk, legs shaking like crazy as he put some distance between them. He began to pick at the knot holding his bound wrists together, thankful that it wasn’t more complicated than a single tight knot as his fingers pulled at the silky length. He almost groaned as he brought his hands up to his chest, flexing them and feeling the blood flow back into his strained muscles.

He was so sore, muscles aching all over his body and he could feel Leonard’s mess start to slip out of him. He looked around, becoming almost frantic as he tried to find where his clothing had gone- for the second time that day he regretted that he didn't have any underwear here.

“Alright, alright,” Leonard pushes Spock away, having composed himself under his ministrations. “Someone eager to leave.”

“Well as much as I’d love to stay. Some of us actually have responsibilities and people to get back to.” Jim spat out at them, struggling to pull his pants up.

With that Leonard moved off the table, Pushing Jim up against the wall before he could get his other leg inside his pants.

“Are you always this much of a brat, _Captain_?” With a sadistic smile Leonard reached between them, dragging his fingers through the sticky mess on Jim’s stomach. “Keep it up and I’m not going to be able to stop fucking you until there’s nothing going on in that little head of yours.”

“Just stop!” Jim whined, feeling the doctor lick up his neck and begin to bite at his earlobe “You had your fun, just let me go.”

“But you’re so much fun to play with,” Leonard continued to play with him, biting his earlobe gently before trailing mocking kisses down his neck. “What makes you think I’m ready to stop playing games with you.”

“Do you not wish to play anymore?” Spock’s voice carried over to them. His uniform was already pulled back into place, all evidence removed of what they’d just been doing from his body.

This was another test he was sure of it. He didn’t know what to say. Should he keep fighting? Or should he submit, let them do what they wanted with his body until they had their fill.

His silence was taken as an answer.

“Good boy,” Leonard continued to mock him in a whisper, reaching up with his come covered hand to stroke through Jim’s hair. He glared as best he could. “What D'ya reckon, Spock? He marked up enough to be around the crew?”

“I’m assuming you can locate our quarters?” Spock spoke up from across the room. Leonard moved back, tugging Jim’s jumpsuit out of his weak grip before he could grab it back.

“And why would I want to do that?” Jim questioned with as much venom as he could.

“Because that is where I am going.” Spock said with no emotion.

“You’re supposed to be helping me.” Jim said. “With the transporter.”

“I did not say when.” Spock said, Jim would swear there was a glimmer of something in spock's eyes, amusement? Maliciousness? He couldn’t tell. “And I did not say we were done fucking you.”

Jim swallowed hard as he remembered what Spock was saying earlier.

“You can always go play with someone else, Jimmy,” Said Leonard. “Good luck finding someone who would be willing to help, however.”

“Seems I no longer have any real choice.” Jim said in a parody of Spock’s earlier words.

“Then lead the way, Captain.” Spock was definitely in on mocking him now. “Unless you would rather I fuck you in front of _your_ crew.”

Jim decided that the look in Spock's eyes was amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this chapter for weeks now and I was very attached to the first draft, however I completely changed the story and had to give up what it could have been. Which was difficult. But the next chapter shouldn’t take me anywhere near as long because I’m very happy with what I have for that so far.
> 
> Next chapter is just more porn, but like this one will have plot . . . If you look hard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is an unbeta’d work. But I would love your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was currently walking around the halls of the enterprise, naked as the day he was born except for one shoe on his right foot and his hands bound in front of him with the now blood and come covered purple sash. 

In complete contrast to the well put together men following him -who choose to remain a few steps behind Jim- talking quietly to themselves. Jim frustratingly couldn’t make out individual words. Neither, he assumed, could the people they passed in the corridors. 

Walking with only one shoe on was awful, the ship was so cold when you were leaking come and lube with every step. Every now and then when he tried to go down a certain corridor, or take a certain turbo lift they’d conveniently catch up and redirect him where they wanted him to go.

Bastards even had him circle back at one point just to get into the turbo lift he had been /trying/ to get in the first place.

The crew were a lot meaner, too. He lost track of the leers that were covertly sent his way- and then outright when they realised the Captain and the ships CMO weren’t going to become territorial of the limping man in front of them. 

A few brave souls even made moves to reach out and grab parts of him, making him jump every time and flinch away. He would stop to glare at the offending crewmen, trying to intimidate them away like he had when he’d first beamed aboard; only to have one of the men behind him push him forward if he stopped long enough for them to catch up.

“Vultures are circling, Jimmy.” The doctor said with a whistle. “Best hurry now. Really let the security cameras see you limping though. Makes for a better rewatch.”

The crewman who heard him snickered. Bastards.

As Jim rounded a corner, walking a bit faster just to see how far they were willing to let him get away from them, he tried to figure out where the cameras would be located. He assumed that’s why they seemed to be leading him in the most convoluted path possible through the ship. Surely there wasn’t any other reason for them to make him walk around several of the wrong levels before correcting him.

As Jim became lost in thought, one of the Lieutenants broke off from his group of friends and stood in front of Jim’s path. Before Jim could glare him into moving the Lieutenant grabbed him around the waist, pressing himself flush against Jim. One hand reaching up to cup Jim’s face and force Jim to look at him. He opened his mouth; whether to threaten or proposition him Jim couldn’t be sure. He didn't have a chance to say anything.

Anger flooded through Jim, his head feeling like it was burning from the inside out as he reacted. Using every inch of slack in the sash around his hands Jim grabbed the man by the wrist and twisted, feeling the satisfying snap under his fingertips of the delicate bones in the wrist, he pressed down on the broken bones with as much force as he could.

The man howled in pain, Jim kicked at his knee with his one shoe, causing the man to fall to the floor. He was about to bring his leg back up when a hand circled the back of his neck. A flooding warmth spread through the back of Jim’s head, much like it had earlier in sickbay. Distracting him from his anger.

“Easy, Tiger.” It was Leonard, Jim tried to turn his neck but the pressure of Leonard's fingers on either side, pressing down on his carotid artery made him feel dizzy. The room spinning as the warmth in his head seemed to spread down his spine. 

No, wait, that was Spock’s hand on him. 

“Destruction of property will not do you any favours.” Spock said, as if Jim had simply smashed a PADD and not snapped the wrist of a Lieutenant. 

His captors kept their hands on him as they pulled Jim in a different direction he had been walking. Leonard practically skipping and babbling about how much fun Christine was going to have playing with the broken bone while he was busy. 

“Just making sure your cameras get a good show.” Jim mocked Leonards earlier statement.

“Poor Lieutenant Wilson.” Leonard said with mock pity. “Maybe that’s another thing you’ll have to make up for before we send you back.”

“Maybe you can add it to my tab and I’ll pay you back when I can,” Jim mocked back.

“Oh. You’re getting snarky,” Leonard put more pressure on the back of Jim’s neck, forcing his head down far enough he couldn’t watch where he was walking anymore.

Spock’s hand was still on his back, guiding him forward.

“And you’re forgetting I just broke the wrist of the last guy who touched me,” He shoved his head against Leonard's hand, trying to angle his head to glare at him.

“Enough.” Said spock, just loud enough for Jim to hear as they passed by more crewmen. Where had all these people been when he’d been walking TOWARDS the bridge. 

They led him to the Captains quarters, finally done with parading him around the ship. Spock’s hand left his back as Leonard shoved him forward.

He stumbled into the room, barely catching himself as the front of his shoe caught on the rather ridiculously plush looking rug that stretched along the length of the room. 

“How . . . Ostentatious.” Jim said, taking in the completely clashing red silk that draped the walls. He didn’t let himself react as Leonard reached around him and untied the sash. Jim placed it on the desk to his right instead of letting it hit the floor.

“Go on, shower,” Leonard gestured with a wave of his hand. Snatching the sash off the desk and throwing it in the trash receptacle on the wall. “You’re making a mess on my nice rug.”

“Jeez I wonder why.” Jim hissed under his breath as he made his escape, thankful the door to the bathroom opened automatically, already planning on locking the door behind him.

Except it doesn’t close. 

He waits.

He presses the button to manually close the doors.

“Oh did you want some privacy?” Leonard drawled, sauntering into the bathroom and taking a seat on the counter. Spreading his legs provocatively as he lewdly looked up and down Jim’s body. 

Jim’s face burned with anger, even here he wouldn’t find solace. He ripped the remaining shoe off his foot, tossing it away before turning on the shower.

He chose a water one, hoping it was supposed to be rationed- just to ruin their day sometime in the future. It stung his skin where they had dug their nails in. 

A frustrated whimper left his mouth, thankful the steam from the shower was somewhat blocking Leonard’s view of him. Jim ran his hands down his body, removing the dried saliva from his skin before tracing down further, he wiped over his thighs, having to almost scrape the dried come that was sticking to the hairs on his leg. What a sight he must have made walking down the corridors.

He’s almost thankful it won’t be his problem to deal with.

Jim hesitated when he reached his cock, feeling like he could still feel the phantom touch of spock pressed against him. Holding him up on that desk as Leonard fucked him. He trailed his fingers back, feeling how swollen his hole felt- hot to the touch and leaking come as he probed at it. It was so tender-

He slipped a finger into his puffy hole, wanting the slippery sensation of Spock's natural lubricant and Leonards mess out of him. He hissed as his finger breached the swollen muscle, hunching over slightly to lean against the wall as he pulled his finger back out, feeling come run down his leg as he did.

The more he tried to dig out the more it hurt, he gritted his teeth as he thrusted his finger back in. 

He was so focused on his actions he didn’t realise at first that the shower door had opened until he was pushed up against the cold tile wall by a slow but steady hand to his lower back. He yelped at the cold and tried to move back, only to have a body pressed up against him, trapping him.

“It would have been better for you to leave your hole alone,” Spoke Spock's steady voice, with his foot he kicked at Jim’s inner ankles, forcing him to spread his legs. 

Jim’s breathing hitched as he felt Spock's swollen cock rub against his now exposed hole, It felt impossibly big against his inflamed nerve endings. He tried to steady his breathing, it’s erratic nature making everything feel more intense.

“You should mind your own business,” Jim said, forcing his voice to sound a lot braver than he felt.

“It is a good thing you are apparently a different Jim to the one I know.” Spock said “My Jim would never speak to me that way.” 

“Well I’m not your Jim,” Jim spat back. “I’m . . . I’m the wrong Jim!”

“Yes. You and Leonard keep insisting.” Spock almost seemed to sigh. “What will it take for these games to stop, I wonder.” 

“I won’t submit to you,” Jim said. “You won't be getting anything of use out of me.”

“Do these games make it easier?” Said Spock after a pause. “Do you feel better by pretending?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. 

They stood there for a few moments, water beating down on them as Spock ran his hands along Jim’s sides. Seeming to be content to just breathe Jim in.

It was tender.

It was too intimate. 

Jim made to move, pressing his hands against the wall to push off and force Spock to move.

In an instant Spock’s hands left their gentle caressing of his hips to slam against his hands. Holding him against the shower wall as he pressed more insistently against Jim.

He could feel the difference in the water and Spock’s natural lube as it began running down his inner thighs again. The Vulcan’s cock pressed firmly along his ass as he rutted against Jim. He couldn’t help the whimper.

“If you want to keep playing games with me, refrain from such emotional displays.” Spock said tonelessly. “If you tell me what I need to know I will not harm you.”

Jim wondered what Spock classified as ‘harm’. 

“Unless that’s what you want.” Leonard spoke up gleefully. Jim wasn’t entirely sure who he was taking too.

“What is your universe like?”

“My . . We’re peaceful, I’m the captain of the USS Enterprise, we’re currently on a five year mission of exploration.” Jim choked out, fucking get it together. He could recite this speech upside down and underwater god damnit! “We’re a part of Starfleet, a member of the federation of planets.”

“Peaceful?” Spock questioned.

“Extremely,” Jim confirmed.

“I don’t believe, even in an alternate universe, that would be possible. Terrans are too bloody. Too violent.” 

Before Jim could say any more of the speech Spock interrupted him. 

“So if you are in my universe, Wrong Jim.” Said Spock calmly. Mockingly. “Then My Jim must be in yours, correct.”

“Sounds like a safe assumption.”Leonard spoke up. Presumably from his spoke of the bathroom counter. 

“What would have happened when he appeared?” Spock asked.

Jim knew how to answer that. “My spock would have been waiting for me. And he definitely would have known he was wrong.”

Spock seemed to tense up behind jim, his breathe hitting the back of Jim’s neck with a sharp exhale.

“And what would your Spock, supposedly, be doing with /my James/,” Spock spat in his ear, leaning impossibly closer, his hands sliding down and grinding the bones in Jim’s wrists. “Is he being interrogated? Tortured like you are being?”

“Or worse?” Leonard said casually. “Maybe he’s already dead.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Spock snapped out his voice practically a growl, moving his head away from Jim. 

“Oh calm down,” Leonard snapped back.

“At worst, he’s locked in the brig. We don’t torture people where I’m from,” Jim hissed out. Interrupting before it could escalate any further. 

“Oh,” Spock said, Jim could feel him turn his head back around. Already acting as if he hadn’t just snapped at Leonard. “Are you unhappy with your treatment?”

“Obviously.” 

“Do you find this akin to torture?” Spock grinding against Jim, the double ridges of his cock catching and pulling against his rim, the natural slide of the lube making the glide toe curlingly pleasing and Jim fought the urge to whimper for an entirely different reason.

“O- Obviously,” Jim stuttered out again.

“Does this not please you?” Spock grinded his hips against Jim. “You are the one who wanted to play games.”

Spock pulled his hips back, Jim drew in a deep breath to continue to argue with him. His words died in his throat as he felt the tapered tip of Spocks cock nudge against his hole. Pressing in slightly to start forcing the ring of muscles to open.

“Would you prefer I whispered sweet words in your ear?” Spock asked. “Show you the kindness of your universe.”

“Kindness,” Jim whimpered out, there was more to that sentence he was sure. . . He just couldn’t form the words.

“Tell you how pretty you look,” Spock shifted forward, forcing his cock inside Jim with a steady movement of his hips “Taking my cock.”

Jim felt tears sting his eyes, Spock’s hips pressed against his ass, his thick cock pushed as far as possible inside him. He couldn’t move away, completely trapped and at Spock’s mercy.

“Do you want to hear how tight you are around me, how perfectly I fit inside you,” the Captain's voice was coming out more like a growl in Jim’s ear. He trailed his fingertips along Jim’s arms, running down his side before settling on Jim’s hips. He pulled out- hands on Jim’s hips to stop him moving- until just the tip of his cock was inside of Jim, letting the muscles relax and tighten up as much as possible before he thrusted back in.

Jim felt like he was being split in two, Spock moved his hands from Jim’s hips to grab at Jim’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and spreading them as much as he could, forcing himself in deeper than before.

It felt like he was deep enough that Jim couldn’t breathe in deeply.His breathing came out in short, sharp gasps. His fingers nails scraped at the wall uselessly, arching up on his toes- not sure if he was trying to get away or angle his hips to get spock in even deeper. 

“So noisy,” Spock said, pressing kisses to Jim’s neck. “So beautiful.”

“It is a pity you are not my Jim,” Spock said, voice like silk. “I know exactly how to touch him, exactly what he likes.”

Spock’s hips pressed flush against Jim, stopping his movements. 

Oh god he was going to come again.

“I’m. . . Sure th- there’s not. Much of a difference.” Jim hated how much his voice shook, sound amplified in the small room. Spock’s kisses turned into his tongue licking at the sweat on Jim’s shoulders, he sucked the skin into his mouth as he continued to gently fuck into Jim.

Jim could feel himself shaking, his leg muscles straining to keep him up on his toes even with the support of the shower wall. Spock's movement never stopped, never changed from a leisurely pace even as Jim began to squirm, not daring to take his hands off the wall. Not willing for the moment to end and reality to slam back into him.

“Are you going to come for me, James.” Spock whispered into his ear, “Or am I going to have to punish you before we finish the game.”

Spock bit down on Jim’s shoulder and he was gone. Vision blurring out as he came for the second time. He knows the noises this time were definitely him.

He could feel the pulsing of the cock inside him as Spock came, the mouth biting the back of his neck and shoulder becoming just this side of too rough as the Vulcan growled out. Forcing Jim so hard against the shower wall he wasn’t sure if it was going to break first or him.

Jim felt like he was in heaven, the warmth that had lingered in his head buzzing pleasantly, distracting him from the shaking of his legs.

“Are we done?” Spock asked softly.

“Depends,” Jim said in almost a whisper. “Are you going to send me back?”

Spock pulled out of him, nails scraping against Jim’s hips and leaving angry red lines. Jim grunted with the pain of it, feeling come leaking out of him all over again. It took all his energy not to fall down as he was forced to balance himself.

“You came fast,” Leonard said smugly. “Feel any less stressed?”

“The longer I play along the more likely these games are to continue,” Spock stated like a fact. “I simply expedited the process to end it.”

“How logical. You didn’t have to fuck him.” Leonard mocked. He reached forward and turned the shower off before Jim could even begin to get clean again. Running his hand down Jim’s body afterwards, grinning at his flinch.

Spock didn’t reply.

“So is it my turn to fuck him gently and call him darlin’?” Leonard asked. Not sounding entirely sarcastic. “Sweet talk some information out of him?”

“If you wish, doctor.” 

“Hmm, maybe later,” Leonard said noncommittally.

“Later?” Spock questioned, the danger in his tone made the hairs on Jim’s arm stand up. “How long do you plan to amuse yourself, Leonard.”

“As long as I damn well please,” Leonard turned around to face spock, his voice just as dangerous.

“Your efforts to anger me have not gone unnoticed.” After toweling himself off, Spock redresses in the clothes he has seemingly tossed around the bathroom before joining Jim. “Presenting Jim to me like this just to get a reaction is not appreciated.”

They spoke as if he wasn’t standing right there. 

“Don’t try to act like you don’t love being rough with him,” Leonard said, sparing Jim a look of exasperation before he stalked after Spock. “It’s not the worst thing to let loose once in a while.”

Jim wandered to the bathroom door, leaning against it as he took in the almost incredulous look on Spock’s face.

“I am the Captain of a Terran starship.” He stated the obvious. “Do you not understand how precarious our position here is, Leonard. It is very dangerous for me to ‘Let loose’ as you say.” 

“Yes. You’re the captain,” Leonard pointed his finger at Spock, “You’re the big scary Vulcan Captain and the crew was reminded of that today.”

Leonard turned to gesture at Jim, “Look at him, today the crew got a good eyeful of what happens to intruders. They saw what you were willing to do to a Jim from a different universe. Imagine what they’re assuming you’ll do to them if they step outta line.” 

“You rely on that little ploy too much.” Spock snapped back, his hands curled into fists at his side, he could see the anger in Spock’s eyes. How hard he was fighting to keep calm. “What happens when another crew member gets too close. What happens if one of the men I have trained decides to attack?”

“You let the crew get away with too much. This shows you’re not weak.”

“You risk his life every time.”

“You risk all our lives by not showing off your strength.” Leonard spat back. “You rely too much on the fact that you’re an Alien to hold your power.”

“I am a Vulcan-”

“You are a mystery to the crew. You don’t show emotion.” Leonard said, flinging his arms in the air. “Yes they see you as calm and level headed. They don’t see you reacting to stress. They don’t see you fighting like the other human leaders do.”

“You are paranoid.”

Jim wandered out of the bathroom. Using the hand towel he saw crumbled on the bathroom counter to wipe the mess of the back of his legs. Noting that Leoanrd must have enjoyed himself while Jim was getting fucked in the shower, if the stains on the towel were a good indication.

“Your indifference is being mistaken for weakness.” Leonard said. “And that will get you killed.”

“My indifference,” Spock almost growled. “Is why I am Captain of this ship. It is why you are still the Chief Medical Officer.”

“You’re still the fucking Captain because we keep you safe.”

“By putting Jim in the line of fire.”

“By law he is my property and I-”

“He is not your property.” Spock spat back, taking a step forward so he was inches from leonard. The other man didn’t move. 

The heavy feeling was back in Jim’s head. No longer a warmth but an offensive heat. The wave of dizziness that enveloped him this time threatening to pull him under.

He wondered if either of them would catch him. He leaned against the wall, trying to take a deep breath in.

He heard Leonard reply, sounding like more of a growl with the ringing in his ears.

He missed what Spock’s reply was, too busy rubbing at his temples as heat seemed to build from the centre of his head, radiating outwards. It was so much more than it had been in sickbay, more intense then when they were making their way to this room. 

He tried to focus on the men in front of him, vaguely aware that whatever argument they were having now was growing heated. He blinked rapidly to focus his eyes, wondering if the sensation building in his chest was the signs of a panic attack or a heart attack. He couldn’t focus long enough to choose.

He sat down on the floor, breathing steadily, centering himself in the moment.

“He’s more mine than yours,” he vaguely heard Leonard shout back. It was working! The sensations started to dull enough that he could focus on the men above him. “You’re going to hurt him if you don’t calm down.”

Both men were turned to Jim, faces expecting, like they were waiting for his input.

Jim, personally, thought that was unfair. 

“Do you want to finish the game?” Leonard finally asked, looking like he was conceding to the Captains will. 

“Uh. Yeah,” Jim finally spoke up. Once he had found his voice. “Of course I want to finish the game.”

“Fine.” Leonard looked upset. “Who do you bel-”

“Send me home already, what the fuck is wrong with you people.” Jim interrupted whatever Leonard had been about to say.

Like a light being switched, the heavy, dizzy presence in Jim’s head vanished as fast as it did earlier, leaving him feeling cold and . . . Empty in its wake. His head throbbed for a different reason entirely now, he felt like he’d run a marathon.

“Why do you both insist on pushing me.” Spock snapped, tying the sash back around his waist with enough force to tear it slightly. “End your games, that’s an order.” 

Spock stalked towards the exit, his hand slamming against the control panel, crushing it beneath his palm and sending sparks and broken bits of metal onto Leonard’s supposedly prized rug. 

The door opened partially, Spock pried it open the remaining way, leaving finger shaped dents in the metal and a whirring noise as they tried and failed to close again.

“Think we pushed him too far?” Leonard asked softly, biting at his thumb nail as he turned to face Jim.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him, as if to convey how stupid a question that was to ask him.

Leonard laughed, the sound coming out too harshly for the casual vibe he was going for.

“Well.” He sighed, “I guess he’s done playing.”

“Does this mean you’ll send me back now.” Jim asked after a moment. Standing up slowly, not trusting if the dizziness was truly gone. He didn’t know what the best move was. But surely it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“You’re relentless, you know that.” Leonard shook his head at Jim, an incredulous look on his face. 

“That’s why I’m the captain.” If he kept up the light and playful atmosphere, everything would be ok.

“Careful, just because our Benevolent Captain decided he didn’t want to play anymore, doesn’t mean I can’t still bend you over and fuck you right here and now.”

“Are you going to have to run back to sickbay first for a little help?” Jim asked. Still feeling loopy from the burning that had been in his head. “Or is it going to be another one of those ‘make it up to me’ things.”

“You plan on being here long enough for that?”

“It takes you that long to get it back up?”

“Brat,” Leonard scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s like you want to be punished.”

Leonard didn’t give him time to give a snarky reply, instead grabbing the blanket from the bed and throwing it into the doorway, effectively covering the sharp bits of metal that littered the ground. 

How thoughtful.

He gestured for Jim to exit the room with a flourish of his hand. Raising an eyebrow for good measure. “Unless you wanna walk with cherry red cheeks I suggest you get moving.”

With as much dignity as he could Jim exited the room, not giving the doctor the satisfaction of a reaction when he slapped his ass on the way out. 

He was once again walking down the hallways of the enterprise. Naked. He hoped this wasn’t going to become a habit.

He wasn’t too shocked that they didn’t run into anyone this time. The sight of their Vulcan Captain giving into his anger had to be intimidating, and with how fast gossip spread Jim wouldn’t be surprised if everyone on this ship was sheltering in place.

Either way, they made it back to the transporter room with no incidence. Leonard seemed almost disappointed.

“Shame we didn’t run into anyone else,” Leonard said with a sigh, “And after all that effort to mark you up.”

“Shame.” Jim parroted back. 

“Well, you know what to do,” he gestured vaguely to the transporter.

Jim hopped up on the platform, wondering if he should push his luck and ask if he could have any clothes.

“I suppose they can always check the camera to see you limping prettily.” Leonard fiddled with the transporter controls. “Maybe they’ll even make me a copy to keep.”

“Is that going to be enough for you? Just watching me walk down a hallway naked.” Jim sassed, wanting to get the last word.

“Oh, did you want to keep playing?” Leonard asked, voice neutral. Dangerous.

“No. I’ve had my fun.” Jim knelt down on the transporter, arms at his side in a submissive pose. 

He pressed a few buttons, letting the machine light up briefly, and when Jim looked over at him he winked, unable to stop the smile taking over his face.

Leonard walked over once the light show ended, knowing it had been bright enough to fool the cameras into thinking the actual transport had been activated.

Running a hand through Jim’s hair, the doctor took in the sight of the man in front of him, taking in every bruise and bite mark that littered his body. He dropped gently to his knees.

“Whose are you, Jimmy,” Bones crooned into his ear as they knelt down on the transporter together. His hand moving from Jim’s hair to gently cup his face, his pulse raced as Jim smiled softly, rubbing his face against his hand as his own came to hold Leonards hand in place. He couldn’t stop himself from holding his breath as Jim opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m yours. . . Master.” 

And with that. The game was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot less porn and a lot more plot that I promised. So, who saw that twist coming ;) next chapter is the final and in my opinion the best part. The aftercare. Plus hopefully it will answer any and all questions you have in relation to what’s going on.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I‘ve been trying something different with my writing and I hope it worked! Or maybe it was just confusing. Live and learn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

“So good,” Leonard pressed kisses into his hair, already prepping the Hypo to take away the worst of Jim’s discomfort. “So good for me.”

“Thank you, Master.” Jim said cheekily.

“I think they really believed you were an alternate.”

“You sound surprised. I’ll have you know I’m a very good actor.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Be honest, are you hurt?” Leonard asked gently, rubbing his hand over the spot he injected the hypo, “Did we take it too far?”

“No.” Jim was quick to reassure. Being rewarded with a hand stroking through his messy hair. “My feet are a little sore from the shoe. But I’m ok.” The first time they had gotten him to wear shoes for an extended period of time his feet had blistered horribly, it hurt so bad to walk.

“You used one of your safe words.” Leonard pointed out.

“Only to slow down.” Jim said; he knew they'd been shocked when he said ‘enterprise’. “I got overwhelmed.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Leonard said, sounding distracted.

Jim frowned, wanting to reassure the man in front of him. “I knew it was going to happen.”

“You knew it was a possibility.” Leonard said, “You didn’t know when. And you didn’t know what we were going to do.”

“Which makes it more fun, I love our games.” Jim said. “Plus. It makes it more realistic. Which is what we wanted.”

“I know. I know you do.” Leonard sighed. “And believe me, the cameras got a great eyeful of you as well. Using the antagoniser? Genius.”

He pulled the beaten man in front of him into his arms. Burying his face in his hair and letting himself breathe him in. “But we haven’t pushed Spock like that before.”

“Were you scared?”

“No. Not scared.” Leonard said, his hands roaming around Jim’s back. “It’s just that . . . Damn fool-brained, egotistical, nightmare of a Captain.”

Leonard trailed off, grunting against Jim’s head as he did.

“Leonard.” Jim spoke up after a few minutes. The change in name seemed to snap Leonard back to attention. It was a trick Jim had learnt the first few weeks aboard the enterprise. Back when the doctor had wanted to keep himself detached.

Not that he resisted Jim’s charms for long. Or Spock.

“Why today?” He finally asked. He hadn’t expected him to be in the transporter room. Usually Spock greeted him on the rare occasion they sent Jim off ship. A tradition that had shaken Jim when it was broken.

“When you were off ship there was an ion storm brewing. Our sensors didn’t catch it until you were already down there.” Leonard said. “I almost didn’t get there in time either. And spock got stuck on the bridge.”

The hand that was stroking through Jim’s hair still clenched. Making Jim wince.

“A lot of very convenient accidents.” He wasn’t sure if Leonard was still talking to him.

“Bones.”

Leonard stopped. Pulling back and looking his husband straight in the eyes.

“I love you, I’m ok.” Jim said firmly.

‘I love you, too.” Leonard said, taking in a deep breath, “Let’s get back to my office.”

He helped Jim stand, pulling him by his hand towards the exit. “Shouldn’t be talkin’ ‘bout this here anyway.”

It was Jim this time who made them pause, shooting Bones a puzzled look that was ruined by the fact he was smiling.

“Well . . . Aren’t you going to put my collar back on?”

“Brat,” Leonard huffed out, visibly shaking his head. He fiddled with the sash around his waist.

The purple coloured sash came off easily and Leonard delicately wrapped it around Jim’s neck, tying it in the front so the ends gently caressed his chest. Running his fingers over the silk reverently.

“Looks a lot better when I’m naked,” Jim spoke up, “I know it’s his clan colour but it really clashes with the captain uniform.”

Leonard snorted. “You say that every time.”

“And I mean it every time!” Jim insisted, linking his hand with Leonard’s .

“Say it in front of our Captain next time then.” Leonard led them out of the room. “I’m sure he’d love to hear about how you don’t approve of his aesthetic.”

“It’s not that,” Jim said. “I love the colour. I’m honoured to be wearing it. It just doesn’t go with the gold.”

“Since when are you an expert on colour theory.”

“I’m an expert on everything.” He insisted. There were still no signs of life in the hallways. Jim ignored the instinctive reaction to hide. The hairs on his arm standing at attention as their voices echoed down the hallway.

“Are you now?” Leonard said in the tone of voice Jim knew meant trouble.

“Yes,” He insisted.

“Does that include the few jobs we get you to do around here?”

“Obviously.”

“So your mission went perfect?”

“In a manner of speaking.” The crew that died wasn’t loyal enough anyway, and the aliens had it coming. At least that’s what his ‘official report’ will be to Spock later.

“And the jobs I had you do around sickbay before were expertly done?” Oh no.

Jim hesitated briefly, knowing he hadn’t had time to clean Leonard’s office properly before he left. He’d started! But he didn’t get to go on missions a lot. He hadn’t wanted to be late.

He settled for making a noncommittal noise, one that could be construed as agreement.

“Is that why there was a blood scalpel left on my wall?” Oh shit, “You know, the ones I asked you to polish and put away?”

“Hey no,” Jim said, “It wasn’t bloody when I put it on the wall that’s on someone else!”

“Well it wasn’t polished. So I assumed it was still meant to be used.” Leonard said calmly. “I just put it back where you left it.”

“Yeah and got blood on the wall.” Jim pouted. He knew that would be dry by now and that he’d be on the hook for cleaning it up.

“You can clean it up when you clean away the tumblers from the bookshelf.” Damn he thought it might have been him who left them there.

He gave Leonard a sad look, poking out his bottom lip.

“Do your jobs properly and I won't have to punish you,” Leonard leaned in, biting at Jim’s ear as they continued to walk towards sickbay.

“But I like when you punish me,” Jim said coyly.

“You almost safeworded a few times.” Leonard spock up, pressing another piece of fruit to Jim’s lips. Jim opened his mouth and pulled it in with his tongue, being sure to lick along Leonard’s fingers as he did, trying to pull them into his mouth too. Leonard just gave him an indulgent smile.

He chewed for a bit before answering. “Only a’ th’ start.”

Jim paused to swallow the mouthful of food at the disapproving look he got from Leonard. “You startled me when you called me the Captain. And in front of those Ensigns.”

“It would have been ok if you had.”

“But then how would we have explained it?” Jim accepted another piece of fruit.

“We’re pretty sure they were some of the crew that were fucking with the transporter anyway, Jim.” Leonard sighed; moving to hand Jim the last piece of fruit before redirecting it to his own mouth at the last moment.

“What!’ Jim frowned at him. “then why did you let them transport me down in the first place.”

“Technically,” Leonard started darkly. “You rushed off to join the landing party without so much as a kiss goodbye.”

Oh, yeah, he had been in a rush.

“And they were not the ones rostered on originally. Scotty was supposed to be the one to beam you and the party down but there was an incident in engineering.”

“Is Scotty ok?” Jim hadn’t seen him since he got back.

“He’s fine, it was a ventilation issue.” Leonard waved his concern off.

A thought rushed through Jim’s head, making his blood turn to ice in his veins. “Bones.”

Leonard must have heard the panic in his voice as he instantly pulled Jim into his arms, concern crossing over his face.

“The landing party, it was changed last minute,” Jim started. “I mean they all died anyway so it doesn’t really matter I guess.”

Leonards arms tightened around Jim, “yeah, yeah we know. We think it was updated in the system discreetly. Spock ruled out it being anyone of the senior officers that did it but. . . “

He trailed off. His head coming down to rest on Jim’s shoulder. With a bit of movement Jim managed to wrap his arms around his husband's waist, holding him close.

“What exactly is going on Leonard?” Jim asked, tired of talking in circles.

“Spock knows more than I,” Leonard admitted. “All I really know is that when the lieutenant grabbed you before that confirmed some theory or other the hobgoblin had.”

“That’s why you kept parading me around the lower decks.” Jim pieced together. “That was annoying, don't do that next time.”

“I’ll be sure to take your preferences into account.” It was said sarcastically but Jim knew his master would.

“We know that for the last few weeks, at least, it could be months.” Leonard said slowly, not wanting to upset his lover. “There’s been a coup happening. We only heard whispers but Spock was adamant that we didn’t react too fast. He wanted to know who could be swayed and who was loyal. Fucking stupid if you ask me.”

“Did. . .” Jim started, hesitantly. “Was I used as bait? ”

Leonard's head snapped up from where he had been resting it on Jim’s shoulder.

“No!” He almost yelled. “No, definitely not. We wouldn’t do that.”

The ‘not now’ wasn’t said but Jim could still feel it like a weight resting on his heart.

“Jim,” Leonard said softly, trying to catch Jim’s eyes to hold his gaze. “I promise. We didn’t want you in any real danger.”

“It’s not like they tried anything.” Jim finally shrugged. Pulling an arm back to rub at his face, god he was tired.

Leonard pulled away, reached back onto his desk and grabbed the glass of juice he’d replicated with the fruit.

“Drink up, you’re gonna be low on sugars.” Leonard switched back and forth from Doctor to husband so easily it amazed Jim to see. Well. When he was in the mood for it. At that moment all he was feeling was upset, disappointment.

“My understanding,” Leoanrd started up again. “Is that they were only there to either confirm that you had been swapped or potentially- if it had been successful- kill you in the other universe.”

“Would have been easy to place the blame.” Jim pointed out. “Guess they didn’t consider the natives would be hostile.”

Leonard hummed in agreement. Rubbing his hands over his face and leaning back on his desk. Realistically Jim knew that Bones was exhausted, that he’d had a hard time fighting with Spock to keep him in the scene. That he was just as stressed and overworked as the Captain, and he should be a good partner and not ask hard questions.

“So what happens now?” Jim couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Leonard threw his hands up. “I don’t know. I don’t know, Jim. Spock got a lot angrier than I thought he would.”

Jim winced as the cold, empty feeling in his head seemed to intensify once Spock was mentioned. He noticed Leonard had a similar reaction.

“I was wondering what he’d been so stressed out about,” Jim continued. “I didn’t realise you guys were keeping something this big from me though.”

“Oh,” Leonard groaned, “No don’t start.”

“Start what?”

“This,” Leoanrd gestured at him. “This whole, injured bird routine. You know there’s certain things we can’t tell you.”

“Seems pretty pedantic, if you ask me, to keep things from your husband.”

“Officially.” Leonard finally snapped, losing his temper. “I don’t keep things from my husband. I don’t tell our official /bed slave/ who we let have special privileges. Such as access to the empires data files and going on away missions if they’re deemed unimportant to the future of the empire.”

Jim flinched back. Reality slamming back into him harshly.

For all the pretty words they told him that really was all that he was.

He was an idiot to forget that.

Leonard looked horrified.

“Jimmy, I-” Leonard started.

Jim wanted to throw the glass at him. Wondering if he’d make him sleep in the hallways for it. Like he used to when he first got possession of Jim.

“Lean over the bed,” Leonard spoke up when Jim ignored his attempts to apologise, pulling the empty glass out of his hands.

Jim complied, stretching out his leg muscles as he did, clenching hard when he felt a glob of come slip out of him.

“I think you’ve earned a special treat.” Jim wasn’t sure if he was up for anything sexual at this point. He felt fucked out and sore all over. But he didn’t want to disappoint him, not after he’d gone to such trouble. Jim knew he’d tried to make it as fun for Jim as possible but playing the games they did was stressful.

It’s why spock didn’t like playing them. Preferring to hold onto his command with logic. The only problem with that being that Terrans weren’t strictly a logical species.

Jim felt bones gently pry his cheeks apart, he pushed himself further onto the bed, canting his hips up to give the doctor a good view.

“What do you think, Doctor?” Jim said, slipping easily back into the playful demeanor he’d carefully crafted over the years.

“I think you’ve got a very sore hole, Darlin’.” He trailed a finger over the puffy rim, pulling gently against it and feeling some of the come leak out against his thumb.

“Oh,” Jim said softly. “And what’s the cure.”

Jim clenched as bones breathed over his hole before placing a light kiss against the tender flesh.

Oh, he was in heaven.

Leonard continued to place light kisses, squeezing Jim’s cheeks as he did and letting his tongue lick out every now and then to catch the mess of come steadily leaking out of jim.

“Oh. This is. A much better way.” Jim grunted, trying to keep from squirming on the bed. “We should get the come out of my ass this way only.”

He felt Leonard chuckle against him, the stubble on his face gently grazing against Jim’s sensitive area as he spoke, “Then it wouldn’t be a special treat.”

He lost track of time as Leonard began to gently bite him, teasing the heated flesh between his teeth before kissing it better. Jim’s cock tried valiantly to get hard, but he was too worn out.

Eventually Leonard began to kiss up his spine, pressing his clothes body against Jim’s as a hand securely grabbed the purple sash around his neck. Anchoring himself in the moment.

“I love you.” Leonard said simply. Jim easily returned the sentiment. Rushes of warmth and love lapping at the edges of the empty feeling inside Jim’s head. “I’’m sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you like that.”

Jim secretly agreed.

“It’s been a very stressful few weeks, Darlin’. But I promise we’ll be back to normal soon.”

God Jim hoped so.

“I think we earned a rest.”

Leonard peeled himself off of Jim, pulling him up at the same time and pressing kisses to his jaw line.

“Don’t you want me to clean up now?” Jim said cheekily. Gesturing to where the blood had definitely dried on the wall from the scalpel.

“Keep sassing me and you’ll be licking it clean,” Leonard grunted, pulling Jim down onto the biobed and into his arms. “Just let me hold you for now.”

Jim was more than happy to obey.

Alarms blaring in Leonard’s office, startled them awake. Leonard almost dropped Jim in his rush to jump out of the bed.

The pristine medbay that Jim had spent the morning organising was pure chaos. By Jim’s rushed count a dozen crewmen were being pulled through the doors and slammed onto sickbeds.

Leonard’s staff rushed around as he barked orders over the chaos, accepting a PADD from one of the nurses as she hurried to explain. Jim caught fragments of conversation. Jim could feel a curl of satisfaction building up against the cold empty feeling in his head as it became clear just what Spock had been doing after he left their room.

“No. No. No. No,” the moaning figure of a lieutenant chanted from the bed nearest Jim. He moved towards him.

He knew the drill. Grabbing a flailing arm jim pinned it down to the bed and activated the bed. In an instant the man's limbs were restricted, stopping him from moving away. At the same moment the bio monitor kicked to life, scanning the body before it.

The damage was extensive.

And consistent with Spock’s fighting style.

He moved onto the next bed.

“Was this all of the men?” Jim asked quietly. “I thought it was just rigging the transporter?”

Leonard leaned towards Jim, speaking in a rushed whisper, “There’s more to it than that. More than I knew about. Reports are saying these are just the ones that survived.” He shook the PADD in his hand, a wild look in his eyes. Jim knew the doctor was just dying to get his hands on the carnage that surrounded them.

“Captain’s back on the bridge. Called us up and just went back to his job.” Christine spoke up, filling in the blanks. “Apparently he called all of these men over and let ‘em have it.”

Jim turned to leave.

Leonard grabbed Jim’s wrist, splattering blood over his body in the process. “Do you want me to walk you there?”

Jim considered it. “No. You have your hands full here.”

Leonard held Jim’s gaze.

“I’ll be fine. You’ll know straight away if I’m not.” Jim whispered the last part, slipping his wrist out of Leonard's grip.

“Send your pet upstairs already so he can lick the master's wounds,” Christine shouted. Jim was thankful that all the men who heard her say that would be dead by the end of shift.

Leonard would make sure of that.

He didn’t allow himself to look back as he walked out. Knowing, as if the thought was his own, that Leonard would grab him and lock him in the office if he hesitated.

The doors to medbay slammed shut behind him. The cacophony of noise coming to an abrupt stop.

He walked as fast as possible towards the turbo lift. Not allowing the feeling of dread to stop him. As long as he could make it to the bridge he would be safe. As long as he made it to Spock he would be fine.

Jim stepped onto the Bridge.

The first thing he noticed was the silence. It was like even the enterprise herself was afraid to make a sound. Nobody turned as he walked towards the Captain’s chair. Nobody seemed to even breathe.

Jim stepped into the Captain’s view. Instantly feeling frozen to the spot as the Vulcans eyes locked onto his.

If he hadn’t been covered in blood you wouldn’t be able to tell anything was wrong. He didn’t give any obvious outward signs that he was distressed. There wasn’t a hair out of place.

It was when you got to the eyes. the lack of emotion. the coldness that seemed to radiate out of the blank depths as he continued to sit there.

Jim could understand why the crew looked like they were a second away from being murdered.

Spock regarded him, stretching out a hand.

“T’hy’la.” He spoke. “Come.”

Jim slipped onto Spock’s lap. Steadying himself with his hands on his master’s shoulders. Spock moved a hand to the back of Jim’s head, pulling him forward far enough to touch their foreheads together. “Are you injured?”

“No, Captain.” Jim said softly. He could feel himself trembling. Not used to the bare affection Spock was showing him in front of the crew.

“Good.” His voice never changed. The authoritative but oddly hollow tone ringing in Jim’s ears like an alarm. “I would have your mind.”

There was only one answer he would ever give. “It’s yours.”

Spock’s other hand caressed Jim’s face, before he was pulled into his own head. All external senses left him as he fell into the depth of warmth that was their bond. It sunk into all the cracks and corners of his skull. Filling him with a sense of euphoria as his bondmates presence swept over him.

He knew Spock was going to be looking at his memory of the last few hours. Would be cycling through all the emotions Jim had felt from the second he arrived back on the ship.

He knew his husband wanted reassurance that he hadn’t violated him. Hadn’t ruined what they had with his own displays of emotion.

He gave it freely. Letting all the love he felt for him, as well as Leonard, bubble inside himself. Recalling how turned on he felt. How giddy he was when Leonard teased him. How he was the one who pushed for the agoniser. Knowing it would alert Spock to what they were doing.

Spock rolled through his memories, seeking out a specific instance. Only seeming to slow down once he knew why Jim had used his safe word.

He felt their shared emotion during the shower, how playful Spock had felt when he was teasing Jim, how fast his emotions seemed to escape his grasp at the thought of his _T’hy’laAshayamBelovedbonded_ might have been hurt. How it hit him too late they were just teasing. How quickly he’d felt himself spiral.

How he had hurt their Husband. _Leonard. . . . K’diwa. . . . Ashal-veh. . . ._

The shame, the anger, the animalistic rage as he had left their quarters.

The satisfaction of the hunt as he cornered down all those who had plotted. Had tried to take what was his. Those who threatened his soul bonded. The filth that thought Jim was his weakness because he showed favouritism for ‘a lowly bed slave’ how wrong he had proved them, how his blood sang as theirs spilt on the floor.

Curiosity over if their bondmate had liked the gifts he sent to medbay.

Jim felt like he was drowning in the heat. Mentally he reached out, pushing past the burning heat to grab at another presence. One that had remained in the background, observing, throughout the meld.

It was like plunging into an ice bath after running through fire. Jarring. Agonising almost.

But comforting.

Bones. His head sang. Ringing out in joy at having both his mates filling his head. The animalistic savagery that clouded Spock's judgment, that invaded his mind being tamed with the presence of his T’hy’la’s

Blissful quiet soothed through Jim’s head. Feeling like a breath of fresh air as his bondmates’ presence ran through his head like liquid silk. A purple haze.

His sense returned all at once as Spock broke the meld. He could tell in an instant that his T’hy’la was more relaxed. The meld having given him the reassurance he desperately sought after his loss of control.

 _‘When the shift ends, I will have you again, Jim._ ’ Spock promised over the bond. _‘No more games_.’

‘ _No more games, t’hy’la. I promise._ ’ Jim mentally replied. Feeling how the title curled low in Spock, soothing him in ways nothing else could.

“So good to us,” Spock spoke up for the benefit of the crew. Moving his hand from Jim’s psi points and down to his mouth. “Did you have fun today.”

“Yes, Master.” He said. Knowing his lines. “But I am glad to be back.”

He wasn’t under any illusion of who he was. He knew what the crew thought he was. The pet of a married couple. The spice for two commanders to indulge in. Not knowing he was an equal partner these days. The damn reason they were married in the first place.

And to those unlucky bastards today. Their perceived weakness. Fatal mistake.

Later, Spock would have Jim sit at his feet- gently stroke his beloved hair as they waited out the rest of the shift. Affirm their bond to the crew and show them the difference. That this Jim was not to be touched. Was not for the crew's entertainment or enjoyment.

That was the ultimate goal of the game after all.

They would seek out Leonard. Retreat to the safety of their bedroom. Apologise and forgive. Touch and be touched.

For now, Jim sucked the offered fingers into his mouth, cleaning off the remaining blood. Licking between the digits and sucking on the tip of them. Projecting as much love and safety as he was physically able.

He could distantly hear the crew moving about in the room, no longer terrified as they had been. Jim knew he wasn’t in any danger. And if today’s events weren’t enough to prove that. Well.

There was always the possibility of future transporter mishaps. These types of things could be very unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! It’s over! All finished!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mix-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441343) by [BettyBufon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon)




End file.
